


Coming Unscrewed

by tsuristyle



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, how to prepare for a trumpet solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Yoko drops his arm back over his eyes. Maybe he can trip over his own feet and impale himself on his trumpet. It would probably be less painful. "I amsoscrewed.""Then you just need to beunscrewed," Maru declares. "Luckily I happen to be a screwdriver in my spare time."(Written for the prompt,Yoko is nervous about playing his new trumpet solo in public and can't calm down. No one can make him laugh quite the way Maru can.August 2014.)





	

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Yoko is so screwed. He is in so much shit that he's beyond up to his knees and is well and truly in over his head. He can barely sing a solo line without getting nervous and he's had _years_ to get over sucking at singing, so why on _earth_ did he think it would be a good idea to pick up the trumpet? Well, okay, there is the whole sucking at singing part and also he's getting a tiny bit bored being decorative percussion, but the _trumpet_? He never should have picked an instrument he couldn't even get to make a sound on the first try, he's going to totally and royally screw this up, and it's going to be in front of thousands of people who will laugh about how he really _is_ useless after all--  
  
"Yuuuuchin." Maru leans over the arm of the couch, where Yoko is stretched out in hopes that this will prevent him from hyperventilating. It's not quite working. "Are you ready?"  
  
Yoko peeks out from under the arm flung over his eyes. "Do I look ready?"  
  
"No," Maru answers truthfully. "You look like your head's going to explode." He demonstrates with a helpful little hand-explosion over Yoko's forehead.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Yoko drops his arm back over his eyes. Maybe he can trip over his own feet and impale himself on his trumpet. It would probably be less painful. "I am _so_ screwed."  
  
"Then you just need to be _un_ screwed," Maru declares. "Luckily I happen to be a screwdriver in my spare time."  
  
Yoko lifts his arm again, raising an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a dirty joke?"  
  
"No," Maru replies, grinning at him upside-down. "I'm going to unscrew you."  
  
And with that, he leans in and kisses Yoko. Not like those quick sloppy ones Yoko steals from Maru when they're drunk and silly, this is soft and lingering and warm like the breath escaping between their lips, and Yoko doesn't remember opening his mouth but it fits really nicely with Maru's and there's a little brush of tongue on his upper lip that makes him want to return it so he does. Maru makes a soft noise, the couch cushion sinking on either side of Yoko's head, and Yoko reaches up to touch whatever he can reach so that Maru won't stop kissing him. It's very important Maru doesn't stop, because then Yoko will have to think again, and it's very important Yoko doesn't think because... what was it again? Something about his head exploding? Well, his head might explode anyway, but Yoko's pretty sure it'll be for a different reason.  
  
Maru makes another, slightly less soft noise, and then Yoko remembers they are in a dressing room thirty minutes before a concert. They pull apart, breathless, staring at each other in lingering intoxication.  
  
"And if you want to be screwed later," Maru murmurs, the corners of his mouth quirking suddenly, "I can help with that, too."  
  
Yoko laughs so hard he falls off the couch and nearly _does_ impale himself on his trumpet. Then he shooes Maru out of the room and sits down to practice, because if he's going be propositioned later by an exceptionally good kisser of a bandmate, he's going to make sure he damn well _earns_ it.


End file.
